


Swindle

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Seduction, Spark extraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after Airachnid rejoins the Decepticons, Knockout is assigned to watch over her while he works. Things get hotter than the Pit in the med-bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even remember how long ago I first wrote this (at least a year ago, maybe two), but the people of FF.net seemed to like it so I thought I'd just dump it here as well. Takes place just before Rock Bottom.

Knockout never really paid attention during these tedious conferences, briefings, and other mandatory meetings. Before it was because Megatron was- for lack of a better word- boring. Typical with bosses. He never knew when to stop his glossa running off, and when Knockout _helpfully_ reminded him of the far too slow passing of time he was thanked with a new dent in his chassis. Gladiators never did appreciate the importance of timed beauty regimes.

But now it was because of her.

It didn't help at _all_ that Airachnid liked to place herself in front of Knockout, and every now and then a back leg would twitch and almost scrape his metal. Still, at least he got a nice view of them. Slim and spiked and oh so entrancing... they reminded him of himself. Just thinking of all the hard-to-reach places he could get to with a pair of those. He'd finally be able to give his back a proper buffing. 

Oh, and of course their owner certainly wasn't one to be dismissed.  

Knockout certainly wasn't a fan of the jet form that most Decepticons chose. Too focused on practicality and aerodynamics: they wouldn't know what _style_ looked like if it shot itself through their spark chambers. Flying was so overrated anyway. 

But somehow, through some mystic combination of angles, curves, colour and geometry, Airachnid pulled it off. Was it that she didn't require such bothersome wings for flight? The dips of metal that outlined her abdomen and continued down to the points of her legs? The reason may not have even been purely aesthetic, though Knockout severely doubted it. Her personality was sadistic at best- no wonder Megatron let her back in without so much as a 'where the Pit have you been while we've been slowly rusting to death?' Two of a kind, though Airachnid was clearly uncomfortable with the situation. He could see it in the tension wreathed between her cables, shoulders high and servos crossed stiffly. A pointed ped was oriented to the side while the other was straight and facing forwards, a common trait that was supposed to make the expresser look more confident than they actually were. Knockout had seen Starscream adopt such a stance many times before- no surprise, he was even doing it now (though with an increasingly grating tap of his peds.) For once though, Knockout couldn't blame him. With the recent loss of the Polarity Gauntlet, just one slip-up could mean punishment or even exile for anyone who was in  
Megatron's sights. And that meant anyone.

"The rest of you will remain here and continue your usual duties," Megatron droned when Knockout eventually tuned back into what he was saying. "Apart from you, Knockout." The red in his optics grew wider in surprise, and his form instantly straightened as if his energon prod had been stuffed up his aft.  "In addition to your regular workload, I am assigning you to watch over our _recent addition_ to the Decepticons while myself and Starscream are absent."

Well doesn't this day just keep getting better. Knockout didn't even know if that was to be used sarcastically. Quite frankly the whole thing was making his processor ache and he had far better things to do with his time other than spark-sitting a terrifying techno-spider abomination.

An abomination with _fantastic legs_. 

 

**xx**

 

"Must you keep leering over like that?" Knockout snapped at Airachnid hovering opposite him. Separating them was a medical berth that held an Eradicon who was inches away from death- both metaphorically and literally, considering Airachnid. The open spark chamber was dull and fading, even with the mass of wires and tubes feeding into it in a futile attempt to keep it alight. Usually Knockout conducted his surgeries in solitude, preferring the efficient company of his sawblade to anyone who might get in the way.  But there was nowhere else to place his new scuttling responsibility and he _definitely_ didn't trust her to walk the Nemesis halls herself, so the only option was to suffer her presence- a _very distracting_ presence- while he tried to get some work done. Not that there was any work to do now.

"Excuse me for wanting a front row seat to the show," Airachnid purred, leaning over the berth and supporting her head with a fist at her cheek while her other servo prodded at the Eradicon's limbs. Any other medical professional would have blown a gasket and went off on an endless moral rant at hearing such a comment. But Knockout was anything but a hypocrite- after all, there was a measure of enjoyment to be had in tearing through metal and pulling apart energon-splattered chassis'. Oh yes, he long suspected that sadism was as much a part of the Decepticons as death and lies. 

"Would you _kindly_ stop touching the cadaver, you... you..." Knockout couldn't even think of a name for her as her optics snapped up and captured his own. The pink lights were arched and paired with an infuriating dark smirk. As if she was daring him to spit whatever he may have said out. He shook his helm in frustration, breaking the spell and line of contact. "At least keep a respectable distance, you _creature_ ," he muttered, keeping his head down and away as he wiped his hands stained blue with a thick layer of energon. 

"Whatever you say, doctor," she said coolly as she sauntered over to the far side of the room. With her back turned and siren gaze diverted, Knockout could safely rotate himself around. Swish, swish, swish went the gorgeous legs... he was certain that Airachnid was keeping them unfolded just to see him try to ignore them. So thin and spindly, how did they even support a whole protoform? 

"My optics are over here, doctor," Airachnid pointed out as she sat herself on an empty raised berth, leaning back on her servos and bending her primary legs into an upside down V. 

"Do you always give names to your comrades?" Knockout asked, busying himself with cleaning his tools and preparing the corpse for recycling. Eradicons and Vehicons came a dime a dozen, it was never an issue when one eventually died from battle wounds or some petty confrontation in the drone ranks. Just dump their form in the incinerator and melt them down into a new body. The spark, however, was were care was needed. Drone sparks were unique in that they were still technically 'functioning' even after the death of their carriers. Of course the spark would eventually expire if kept in the body, but if stored and transplanted correctly it could live on in a body that was at least similiar to the original's. The reborn drone would retain their memories and experiences through the transplant process, which made each one harder to kill than the last. An ingenious concept, if he did say so himself. Which he did. Because he was _just that good_.

"Only when I develop a little connection to them," Airachnid replied, crossing her legs over and inspecting one of the razor ends of her spider appendages. "And as my _appointed guardian_ for the time being, I'd say we have quite a knowledge of each other." Knockout only grumbled in acknowledgement, still avoiding her stare. Whether Primus or Unicron made her, did they have to make her so damn _intoxicating?_ Maybe that wasn't the word... Beautiful? Of course. Deadly? Also obvious. Insidious? Yes, that would do. 

In the time he had spent going over his vocabulary and inner word choices Airachnid had swept back over to the side of the berth and looked down into the scarred spark chamber of the Eradicon. The delicate sphere of energy was still smoldering dimly, and Airachnid even had the audacity to lift it out of the chamber and into her talons. In an outburst of shocked gasps and stuttering Knockout made to grab the thing out of her hands before she eventually damaged it, but Airachnid easily ducked out of his reach, laughing at the twisted expression on his faceplates.

"Now now, Knockout. You said it yourself; was it not _my_ fault that you lost the life of the drone? Surely then that makes his spark my property?" Airachnid said dangerously, caressing the pulsing ball of energy with optics narrowed.

_'Damn her to the Pit...'_ Knockout had, as a throwaway remark, muttered something about 'distracting spectators' making proper work near impossible. "And might I ask what someone like you would do with a barely living spark?" he asked carefully, servos crossed and red optics meeting hers even as his legs trembled beneath him in a mixture of unease and frustration. 

"I'm sure I'll find a use for it..." Airachnid answered cryptically, tracing the thin rays of energy that radiated from the sphere. "A new _trophy collection_  would be nice..."

"I'd heard about your little gallery," Knockout commented, wires loosening suddenly as the residual pink fire in the spider's optics died down somewhat. "Such a shame it was lost..." Airachnid _hmphed_ in agreement, still appraising the spark that rested in her hands. Stealthily he sidled next to her, just narrowly missing the erratic movements of her back legs. Not that he would have minded a scratch from one of them... Well wasn't this dandy, not only was he stuck with temptation-on-too-many-legs, he was breaking character. Fan-fragging-tastic. 

"Even so, it wouldn't be proper for you to not gain something in our little trade..." Airachnid purred, lifting a back leg to Knockout's chin while a free hand grabbed his outstretched wrist. The tips of her fangs poked out from beneath her lips, the corners of which were turned up poisonously. 

"And since when did you care about being proper?" he queried through gritted dental plates, struggling against Airachnid's grip on his wrist.

"Even Decepticons can be ladylike, Knockout," she answered, idly rolling the glowing spark in her other hand while the razor holding the mech's chin stroked along the metal teasingly. _'I don't know if she's trying to kill or molest me... though, the latter wouldn't be too bad...'_ Knockout's faceplates soon resembled Airachnid's own smirk at the dark thought. Her optics narrowed in contemplation of his dazed expression, lost in the depths of his murky mind. On him it was almost cute. Almost. 

"Well, you certainly _are_ the most ladylike among us," Knockout commented with a wayward lowering of his optics. The rush of heat that went through her at that moment confirmed what he had suspected. The most handsome and the most beautiful...it was fated to happen, and Knock Out for one didn't have any qualms with what _destiny itself_ had directed. Maybe if he kept telling himself that it would come true and he could continue without the minute feeling of nervousness that kept gnawing at his spark. _'This is no time to be playing Robo-Casanova, you idiot. She's dangerous, she'll claw your glossa out before you can get it inside her! What would Megatron say, Pit, he'll be pistoned just for losing the drone spark-'_

_'Oh do shut up, you killjoy.'_ Ah, now there was a voice that he could follow. And follow he shall.

"Now, the only question that remains is what could be of equal value to a spark..." Airachnid murmured close to Knockout's helm, snapping him out of the three-way inner conversation that was clouding up his processor. 

"You seem to have an idea of what the answer would be," Knockout's voice had noticeably dropped an octave and turned silky at the closer proximity of the exotic femme. A knowing chuckle rumbled past her vocaliser and Knockout swore he could feel the air rippling between them.

"Perhaps..." Her body shifted even closer, lips still smirking and spark still held hostage behind her back, where her legs had partially folded in but not entirely sheathed. 

"But what would I know," she said mockingly, suddenly lurching backwards and throwing Knockout off balance. "I'm just a _creature_ -"

"And _I'm_ the doctor," Knockout interrupted with a mischievous grin, meeting Airachnid's optics with a new well of pure confidence. All of a sudden he _liked_ where this was surely going. "And doctor's orders are to be _followed_."

"I'm a disobedient patient," Airachnid said playfully, tucking the sphere behind a drawer tower of metal, poising herself seductively on the nearby desk that she seated herself on.

"Who said you were a patient?" Knockout slowly approached her, optics lidded and mouthplates fixed in an anticipating grin. 

"Ooh, does that make me the naughty nurse?" 

"I see you've been reading up on the human culture."

"Only the _interesting_ bits." Knockout was standing over her now, hands on slim hips and cooling fans working into overdrive to stave off the increasing internal heat. 

"You know, I don't think Megatron will condone having a possible new soldier life taken from his ranks," Knockout mentioned bringing his faceplate down to meet Airachnid's, whose back legs had connected to the wall behind her for support. "You'd have to offer something quite _impressive_ to persuade me to take the rap." 

_'They're so adorable when they act hopeful..._ ' Airachnid thought in amusement of Knockout's blatant advances. Still, she could do a lot worse than him. By the Allspark, from the looks of things, she couldn't possibly do _better._

"Oh, I have something in mind that is _sure_ to satisfy both of us," Airachnid answered, her voice dripping with sinful promises that caused Knockout to growl in his building lust. "I think for now though, this will do." Only when he felt the moist invasion of his mouth did Knockout realise that Airachnid had pulled him forwards towards her waiting lips, eager glossa gliding across his denta and twirling through. His own glossa eventually joined in when he had fully realised the situation, and it took all his remaining willpower not to moan out loud.

Sounds weren't necessary to attract visitors though.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" The intimate exchange was halted by a sudden shriek of disbelief coming from the med-bay doors. 

"Well, look what the turbofox dragged in," Airachnid said bitterly as Starscream looked like he was in the middle of a processor meltdown. Knockout as well didn't look too happy at being interrupted. At some point his hands had gone wayward and found themselves around her thighs, and he swiftly de-tangled himself.

"Oh do calm down, Starscream. You act as if you've never seen a kiss before." Granted, it wasn't so much a kiss as it was glossa sex but from the looks of things, Starscream would have exploded at the enclosure of any more details of what he had witnessed.

"B-but _you_ and-and _her_ a-and the-the _mouths_!" Starscream stuttering the same thing over the next two minutes was enough to prompt Knockout to get his buzzsaw out.

"I'm sure a quick lobotomy will fix that glitch you have, Starscr-"

"No no no, that won't be necessary, Knockout. Really," Starscream protested with a wave of his digits, shoulders sagging in exhaustion. This was the last thing he needed today; just one disaster after another. Now he'd have to watch out for Megatron _and_ this pair. 

"I just need to rest for a while... if you'll both _excuse me_." As he made to exit the med-bay, the new couple shared a glance. 

"Well, now that the intrusion, has gone..." Knockout began smoothly with a roll of his shoulders. "I think we can get back to-"

"Ah ah ah, Knockout," Airachnid put in, holding the retrieved Eradicon spark and right in front of the rear med-bay entrance. "That was just a _taster_ session." An absent lick of her lips only increased Knockout's lingering lust. "If you want the full run, you'll have to _work_ for it. Do try to impress me, won't you?" And on that declaration of personal war, she left with a wave of her free talons.  
Knockout was left in yet another daze. He wondered if what had just transpired was real... he could taste something sweet and foreign on his glossa, so _something_ had happened. His optics whirred into a new focus, and only then did he remember the Eradicon carcass still sprawled on the berth far behind him. The energon had dried into a crust and it would take forever to clean out. A forever that would be plagued with unsatisfied thoughts of Airachnid.

_'That little swindle.'_

Oh. There was the name he was looking for.


	2. Chapter 2

Say what you will about Knockout's battle, tactical or medical prowess, but if there was one thing that the good doctor prided himself on, it was maintenance  Mostly of himself. But of course an army of over one hundred assorted drones, workers and officers had to be overlooked by someone. It just wouldn't do to have the lot break down in the middle of an Autobot siege because of simple oil build-up. And of course you couldn't trust them to look themselves over.

So it was that most of his daily schedule was filled with check-up sessions that stretched from anywhere between two klicks and two hours. Oh, the joys of the medical profession. But as he wearily scanned the list of fellow Decepticons that were due for a look over, his optics backtracked upwards at the sight of one name in particular.

Airachnid.

The one whose taste still stained his glossa.

The one who left his helm (and certain other parts) throbbing with her presence.  
The one who got away.

This day just got a whole lot more interesting.

 

**xx**

 

When she finally convinced herself to slip through the medbay doors, Knockout's back was thankfully turned and his attention diverted. Even when the doors hissed shut he didn't look away from his array of scalpels, scanners and other medical tools. She smirked mischievously, sidling closer to him with silent steps. She lifted her ped heels to peer over his shoulder.

"Those tools are as clean as they'll ever be in your hands," she commented right next to his audios, making him jump backwards and flail in shock. She didn't bother to suppress a chuckle as he struggled to regain equilibrium.

"Airachnid," he addressed her coolly, righting himself in a straight stance. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"As if you'd hear it," she replied with a scoff, swishing towards the row of berths that lined part of the ship's medbay. With emphasis on the swishing. Knockout was certain that she was moving her hips like that on purpose. And that didn't even compare to what she was doing with those legs... he felt his own tremble beneath him and had to grip the desk to stop himself collapsing.

"If you're done swooning like a lovestruck sparkling," Airachnid remarked, swiftly turning herself around while leaning on the berth and rudely interrupting Knockout's view. "Then I do believe you have a job to do."

"Insulting the one in charge of keeping you alive, aren't you a smart one?" Knockout bit back, causing an eyeridge to twitch up and scattered pink hexagons to regard him...curiously? He was beginning to think that gorgeous and confusing came as a standard with femmes. "Let's get this over with then..." he said with false displeasure, typing in a command in one of the medbay control computers which oriented one of the berths horizontally. "We'll start with a basic scan for any faults. Do try to sit still."

"You know I can't make any promises."

Even as he turned his back to her he felt her acid optics burning into his armour. How on Cybertron did Megatron resist her? Then again, he never did recognise beauty. Not even when it was right in front of him. Or behind him. Or slightly to the left of him. Now that he thought about it, relative placement didn't really seem to matter. As if he'd know what to do with her anyway... Yes, if anyone aboard this ship deserved a chance at Airachnid, it was him.

He looked through the layout of tools and when he eventually retrieved the scanner and faced his patient again, he was met with an eyeful of Airachnid's arched knee as she positioned herself very particularly on the examining berth.

"Ms. Airachnid, you're trying to seduce me. Again."

"What was your first clue?" she asked with toy sarcasm, lip corners upturned and optics fluttering. "Still feeling it from last time?"

_'Primus, she's practically begging me to frag her.'_ As it was Knockout was barely restraining himself from letting a lusty growl slip through his icy mask of professionalism. Well, at least she put away her back legs for now.

"I don't think patient confidentiality covers this, dearie," he remarked with a raised eyeridge, seeing how she would respond to her own techniques being turned against her. She just laughed, causing her chest to lurch forward and back legs to retract from their stoic state.

"Playing hard to get doesn't suit you, Knockout. Besides," The end barb of a leg wandered close to her face and she stilled it with the point of a talon. "I like it when you act desperate."

"I prefer to call it charming. And anyway, like you said," He flashed a white grin. "Don't I have a job to do?"

Airachnid returned his expression with glinting fangs. "Then do away, doctor."

With equipment in hand, Knockout glazed his optics down her splayed form one more time before directing his heavy stare to the patient on the berth.

"So what'll it be, sweet spark?" He closed the distance between them both and engaged the scanner. "Quick flash, or _full service_?"

"You're the professional," she answered stretching her servos above her head and bending the elbows to her helm horns. By the Allspark, did every move of her's have to be so damn erotic? "Which one would suit me best?"

With a naughty smirk, Knockout ran the scanner over her form- while affording her an appreciating opticful of his curving shoulders- and displayed the results on the computer screen behind him. "Full service it is."

 

**xx**

 

The initial scans showed nothing out of the ordinary, and internal reports all came back normal. Airachnid had sustained less damage in over a century than most drones had a klick under his wing. Such a extraordinary specimen...if only she'd keep still.

"Keep squirming and I'll be forced to restrain you," he muttered as he inspected the wires in her servos, while Airachnid made a point of restlessly twitching her back legs and 'accidentally' having one bash across his helm now and then.

"Hm, kinky," she said, smiling even at the appraising look from Knockout and the sudden painful twist in her systems. "Just what are you doing in there, doctor?"

"Testing wire flexibility," he replied somewhat suspiciously, but Airachnid only displayed her notice with a raised eyeridge. "Couldn't snap them even if I wanted to," he praised with an approving tone.

"They aren't the only things that are flexible," she purred flirtatiously  running a waving talon along Knockout's chinstripe teasingly as she stretched her servos out.  
"How about we put that statement to the test?" he asked with an equally suggestive smile, own eyeridges twitching slightly.

"It won't be that easy, Knockout," she said with faux tiredness, holding herself up on the vertical berth with her servos arched behind her, back legs lingering.

"I think you'll find I can be quite persuasive, my dear." He threw a last glance over at Airachnid before placing the scanner equipment back in the tool collection and inputting something in the computer. "Lie back now, and do stop waving those legs."

"Whatever you say, doctor," she complied as her helm laid down on the metal of the berth, inclining her optics to still face Knockout's back. And that _glorious_ aft of his. She was actually disappointed when he turned again and approached her with something like mischief glinting in his optic irises.

"Y'know, Knockout," Airachnid said in a sultry tone while the good doctor seemingly inspected her servos again as he held them above her head. " It seems like you're getting quite an unfair advantage over the other poor mechs."

"About that..." His smirk grew as two restraints suddenly clamped down on Airachnid's extended wrists with an extra number of clamps coming down on her back legs, trapping her in place with Knockout shadowing over her. He straddled her with one hand above her and the other placed on her chestplates.  
"I know you said I had to _work_ for this, honey, but..." His hand suddenly transformed into a buzzsaw, and he skimmed the blade oh so slowly down her armour. "I'm impatient." Airachnid's optics widened slightly in surprise, and she drew her legs in closer as the blade scored down the centre of her waist. Knockout chuckled dangerously and inched the blade between her thighs. She tried shooting something from her palms, but all that came was a futile click from her defunct weaponry systems. 

"One flaw I noticed is just how easy it is to disable those weapons of yours," he explained with another dark laugh. His faceplate dipped closer to hers and their lips almost grazed together, the dormant blade reaching ever closer to the edge of her pelvic armour.

"Open wide."

The sudden sound of an initiating buzz caused her to subconsciously gasp, leaving her glossa at Knockout's dwindling mercy. His own practically shot down her throat, licking at the inside of her mouth as his whirring buzzsaw dug into the berth surface, halting its advance towards Airachnid's delicate pelvic plating. At first Knockout felt her own glossa wind around his, but his moans turned to grunts of pain as her denta clamped down on the sensitive component. He pulled back with narrow optics and an open frown, energon pooling from the puncture wounds in his glossa. He eyed Airachnid's poisonous smirk and tracked her legs drawing upwards, the knees touching just behind his back.

"Let's see how far you can get _this_ time," she challenged as her glossa licked at the energon around her mouth. At that moment, Knockout's saw cut right through the table and jolted him downwards, his chin crashing down on her abdomen. Once again his glossa was pierced by denta and he hissed as more pain and energon filled his mouth, but the grimace turned to a smirk when he saw where he landed. Airachnid moaned lightly as Knockout dragged his glossa up her frame, kissing the centre of her chestplates and licking along the side of her turned helm. Stains of saliva and energon leaked from his lips and down her body as he bit down on one of her horns, sucking on the metal as a free hand trailed to her thigh. Her moans increased in tempo, overrided only by the renewed buzz of the saw mere inches away from her plating. It scarred the metal of her inner thighs with a delicious sting and slowly ate away at the thin covering of her valve. Of course she could just retract the covering and save her the ache...but where was the fun in that?  
Besides, it was a good kind of suffering.

Airachnid heard Knockout growl something mixed between a guttural moan and her name in her audios, their kiss wet and passionate. Some reflex action made Knockout's hips thrust into hers, and she could feel his pelvic armour throbbing as it pressed against her. Through the waves of pain and increasing pleasure in her port area a leg had found its way out of its restraints and trailed down Knockout's back, skirting inwards and running down to his heated plating. The razor end scored into the red armour and he groaned at the blissful contact. It just needed to find one clasp, just one tiny release to slide the constricting armour aside...

"KNOCKOUT!"

The medic's saw and Airachnid's leg suddenly halted at the dreaded sound of a very pissed off Megatron. Who was currently getting a disturbingly scenic view of his aft. _'Not again.'_

"Might I ask why you are drooling all over your patient?" he asked in a dangerously measured snarl, mounted fusion cannon burning with a power that no-one wanted to be on the receiving end of. Though Knockout suspected that was about to be the case. He clambered off of Airachnid, who clamped her legs closed to conceal the almost-ripped cover of her valve. _'So damn close...'_

Deadly silence stretched for what seemed like a millennia.

"Um..." Knockout broke through, searching his processor for an answer that wouldn't result in becoming a red puddle of metal and paint on the floor. "Sexual healing?" Even Airachnid's optics rolled at the reply. Megatron regarded the two with crimson optics. If looks could kill...

"Airachnid, you will return to your quarters and remain there until instructed otherwise. Knockout, kindly do your designated _job_ for once."

He left without so much as a mutter of 'incompetent sex maniacs'. Instinctively Knockout let out a cycle of air in relief, and looked over at the now empty and energon-stained berth. He was certain that he heard Airachnid's distant chuckle on the other side of the far medbay door.

_'Takes my spark and leave me to clean up...'_ Knockout thought bitterly as made to hose the berth down.

Next time, he should lock the doors.


End file.
